Four Burn
by zoeboo61
Summary: Rosethorn and Shardfang has their kits and are happily mates. When one thing goes wrong and one enemy rises from the waters below, only Starclan can help them now...
1. Allegianges

**LOL! I am SO sorry XD I forgot to up date i, my bad XD **

**Allegiances**

Breezeclan:

Leader: Bravestar- Big black tom with one blue eye and one green

Deputy: Smallnight- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Med Cat: Firetooth- Rust colored tom with blue eyes

Senior Warriors:

Goldeneyes: Black tom with golden amber eyes with a white slash mark on his chest, former Shadeclan cat.

Nettlefoot- Brown she-cat with grass green eyes.

Whitefeather- White she-cat with purple eyes

Embermark- Slick cream colored she-cat

Tigerstripe- Brown tabby tom with back paws (Mentoring Darkpaw)

Lilystream- Blueish/silver she-cat with icy blue eyes

Young Warriors:

Pureheart- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat

Squirreltail- Orange she-cat with green eyes

Thunderstrike- Brown tom with a white slash on his muzzle

Gingerstep- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Shardfur- Black she-cat with hazel eyes

Lilyfeather- White she-cat with black jaguar spots and icy blue eyes (mentoring Jaypaw)

Hollytail- Black she-cat with amber/greenish eyes

Whiterun- White tom with golden eyes

Crescentblaze- Black she-cat with a white crescent moon on her chest and brown eyes

Talonclaw- Black tom with gray stripes and warm amber eyes, has thick claws

Cloudheartr- White she-cat with ragged gray heart shaped mark on her chest

Willowice- Tiny she-cat with light gray fur, bright blue eyes

Apprentices:

Jaypaw- Dark grey tom with light blue eyes (Mentor is Lilyfeather)

Darkpaw- Brow/black tom with dark orange eyes (Mentor is Tigerstripe)

Queens:

Tigermark- Orange she-cat with a black muzzle, mate is Swiftstrike. Kits aren't born yet

Elders:

Snakefang- Gray tom with orange eyes

Brokenspirit- Black tom, doesn't have one paw due to a badger attack

**Pineclan**

Leader: Gorsestar- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white front paws

Deputy: Badgerstripe- White and black tom with ember eyes

Med Cat- Dawnshadow- Black she-cat with gray paws and hazel eyes

Senior Warriors:

Tigerfur- Black tom with dark gray barely visible tiger stripes with blue eyes

Lilycloud- Calico she-cat with green eyes

Birdwing- Gray she-cat with all white paws

Willowlight- Pure white she-cat with light gray eyes

Snowseeker- White she-cat with blue eyes, ginger stripes on hind legs

Young Warriors:

Echobreeze- Beautiful calico she-cat with blue eyes (Mentoring Bolderpaw)

Lightningstep- Gray tom with a white underbelly

Genitalheart- Beautiful cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Reedstream- Fluffy black she-cat with bright yellow eyes and a white belly

Queens:

Brokenheart- black she-cat with broken left paw, blue eyes, her mate is Tigerfur, her kits are Lakekit, Willowkit, Palekit, and Lionkit

Rosethorn- Black she-cat with red eyes, her mate is Shardfang, her kits are Firekit, Icekit, Leafkit, Darkkit, and Marshkit

Kits:

Lionkit- Tan tom with amber eyes

Palekit- Pale tan she-cat with pale green eyes

Willowkit- Tan she-cat with bright green eyes

Lakekit- Silver she-cat with light blue eyes

Darkkit- Black tom with dark red eyes

Marshkit- Silver/Tan tom with dark blue eyes

Leafkit- Greenish/tanish she-cat with a black paw

Firekit- Bright red tom with orange eyes

Icekit- Shear white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Elders:

Raventail- Black tom with one gray paw

**Streamclan**

Leader: Brightstar- White she-cat with ice blue eyes (Apprentice, Gingerpaw)

Deputy: Stormtalon- Dark grey tom with one white hind paw with green eyes

Med Cat: Blazestep- creamy she-cat with ginger paws, belly and yellow eyes (Apprentice, Honeypaw)

Senior Warriors:

Berryflash- cream and white she-cat with brown paws

Moonstorm- Gray she-cat with orange eyes (Mentoring Thornpaw)

Appleblossom- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Barkpelt- husky brown tom with amber eyes

Shadowfur- black tom with one white left paw and green eyes

Young Warriors:

Mapleclaw- white she-cat with one light brown paw and amber eyes

Heavyfur- large black tom with thick fur and blue eyes

Gingerheart- Pale ginger tom with blue eyes

Thorneyes- Grey and white tom with streaks of black in his pelt

Honeyfeather- Brown she-cat with a white tipped tail and green eyes

OcelotStripe- Golden tabby she-cat with black stripes

Stormheart- big white tome with a grey chest (Mentoring Spiritpaw)

Apprentices:

Spiritpaw- White tom with a grey belly and green eyes (Mentor is Stormheart)

Ghostpaw- Grey she-cat with white paws and ghostly blue eyes

Lavapaw- Dark ginger tom with grey flecks and green eyes

Queens:

Rosefang- ginger she-cat with large fangs and green eyes, her kit is Spottedkit, her mate is Burtpelt

Kits:

Spottedkit- Creamy she-cat with white spots on her pelt

Elders:

Mousepelt- matted old she-cat with brown fur

Brokenfang- slim grey tom with yellow eyes; broken teeth from a fight with a fox

**Shadeclan**

Leader: Jawstar- Black tom with a crooked jaw and sharp, long, jet black claws

Deputy: Icewish- Pure white she-cat with dark green eyes

Med Cat: Swirlfur- White she-cat with gray stripes on her legs

Senior Warriors:

Grayleaf- Gray she-cat with green eyes (mentoring Littlepaw)

Rockpelt- Gray tom with amber eyes

Young Warriors:

Swiftstrike- White tom, fastest runner in Shadeclan (mentoring Slippaw)

Starstriker- Black tom with one silver stripe from nose to tail tip and blue eyes

Apprentices:

Slippaw- Pure white tom, very clumsy. (Mentor is Swiftstrike)

Littlepaw- Very small tom with brown fur (mentor is Grayleaf)

Queens:

Sunfire- Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes, mate is Rockpelt, kits are Duskkit, Dawnkit, and Sparkkit

Reveriesoul- Calico she-cat with yellow eyes, mate is Badgertooth, kits are Flamekit, Reedkit, and Dipperkit

Kits:

Sparkkit- Black she-cat with a white chest, paw, and under belly, she has one green eye and one bright blind blue eye (Hollypaws best friend)

Dawnkit- Golden she-cat with oddly blue eyes

Flamekit- Flame point tom with blue eyes

Reedkit- Ginger tabby tom with hazel-brown eyes

Dipperkit- tortoiseshell she-cat with white with hazel-brown eyes

Elders:

Icetail- White she-cat

Softfur- Beautiful cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Redfoot- Orange tom with yellow eyes


	2. Prologue

**Long story short on why i haven't updated. My life if just bwah, at the moment. Again i am terribly sorry, i have been reading more so fingers crossed i am a better writer than before XD**

**Chapter 1**

Rosethorn laid down in the nursery. Her belly swollen with the kits. Shardfang poked his head inside and purred. He sat down next to her and nuzzled her. "Our kits are going to be beautiful," he purred again and laid down next to her. Rosethorn licked his ear and put her head in her paws.

"I know they will," Rosethorn smiled and closed her eyes. Reedstream padded into the nursery and smiled at her sister.

"So," she started. "How's you belly?"

"Reedstream." Shardfang sighed. Reedstream flatted her ears in embarrassment.

"Well what am i supposed to say?" She asked Shardfang. "Seance you know everything you know-it-all."

"Oh maybe, how is my sister doing? Or it's nice to see you again, i brought you fresh-kill." Shardfang half growled.

"Hunting is your job, jeanous." Reedstream smirked at her sister.

"Reedstream!" Gorsestar yowled.

"Oh, gotta go." Reedstream flicked her tail as she went out of the den. Rosethorn stiffed a smile as she looked at her mate.

"You can defiantly tell she's your sister." He mumbled. Rosethorn laughed and a sharp pain shit up her belly. She yelped and Shardfang started looking worried.

"The kits," Rosethorn gasped. "There coming!" Shardfang bolted out of the den and ran into the Medicine den.

"Rosethorn- kits- help her!" He shouted at Dawnshadow. Dawnshadow seemed to understand. She grabbed dock leaves and other herbs Shardfang didn't know about. Dawnshadow nodded for him to lead the way. Shardfang ran into the nursery and nudged the medicine cat inside.

Shardfang paced around for restless minutes waiting for his mate. He kept thinking negative thoughts as he paced. "Shardfang." A sot voice called. Shardfang gulped as he went inside. Five kits welcomed him. "The kitting was perfect. Congratulation." Dawnshadow left the den for them to name their kits.

"I already thought about names," Rosethorn purred. She nudged a black tom toward Shardfang. "That one should be Blackkit." Rosethorn nudged a grey one toward him. "Ivykit." Rosethorn purred. "You may name the other three."

Shardfang looked at a white she-cat with a long sleek grey line going down her back. "Stripekit," he murmured. A rust colored tom mewed in a corner. "Rustkit." Shardfang announced. The last kit was cream colored, it was a she-cat. The kit had red eyes like her mother. "Honeykit." He finished. The kits wiggled around and Shardfang chuckled.

Rosethorn purred and nuzzled her kits. Honeykit mewed and Shardfang smiled.


	3. Honeykit

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated! I have just been so busy with school and stuff. I will make an update to all my stories tonight and I will make them extra long!**

**Chapter 2**

**Honeykit**

Ivykit poked her head out of the nursery and scanned the clearing. She grinned and slowly padded outside. She looked behind her and motioned for Rustkit to follow. Ivykit padded toward the warriors den when she perked her ears. She heard a crack of a twig and Blackkit blew her to her side. Ivykit hissed playfully and cuffed him on the ear. He laughed and swiped her with a sheathed paw. Rustkit lunged at Blackkit but got ran over by Stripekit.

"Your nothin' but a sissy!" He teased her. Rustkit pinned her ears on her head and jumped at him. She pinned him and smacked him with a sheathed paw. He laughed and kicked her off.

Ivykit focused on her prey; Blackkit. Ivykit ran up a tree and aimed at Blackkits shoulders. She lunged downward and hit the ground next to him. Blackkit stared at her for a moment, then started laughing at his sisters fail.

"Ugh..." Ivykit slowly got to her paws and shook her head. She blinked twice and saw Lionkit running toward her.

"Ivykit!" He knelt beside her. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Should I get Dawnshadow?" He questioned. Ivykit pinned her ears on her head and spat at him.

"I'm not a little helpless kit anymore! I am almost an apprentice! I don't need some _boy_ to help me with my problems!" She got up and stalked into the nursery. Lionkit hung his head and started walking toward the fresh-kill pile.

Honeykit smiled as she padded into the clearing. She saw her siblings and smiled widely. "Hey! Can I play?" She asked eagerly. Stripekit narrowed his eyes and stalked toward her.

"What makes you think you got the skill to hang out with us?" He snarled as he paced around her. "Just because your our kin doesn't mean you can hang out with us." He spat. Honeykit flattened her ears.

"Are you kidding me?" She felt tears coming on. "You think that you can push me around because I am the runt?" She questioned. Stripekit slammed her to the ground and held up and unsheathed paw. Honeykit winced and he smiled.

"Didn't think so." He got off of her and started going back to Rustkit and Blackkit. "And I don't think I can push you around because your the runt; I _know_ I can push you around." Honeykit felt a tear fall from her cheek. Lionkit snarled and smacked Stripekit to the ground.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He challenged. Stripekit shot back up and gridded his teeth. "Come on you fur-ball." Lionkit unsheathed his tiny claws and started hissing. Rustkit swayed her way to Honeykit and bit her leg. Honeykit yelped and swatted her off. Blackkit stayed by Stripekits side.

"Fine," Stripekit hissed. "Let's fight!" Stripekit lunged at Lionkit and hit him to the ground. Lionkit batted him off and bit into his foreleg. Honeykit started running away like a coward. Rustkit was catching up though.

"How can you live with yourself?!" She spat at her sister. "We are kin!"

"We aren't kin! How could you ever be my sister?!" She yowled back. Honeykit froze and Rustkit rammed her to the ground. Honeykit sobbed as her sister started smacking her. Lionkit yowled and Palekit, Willowkit, and Lakekit ran by his side. Palekit slashed Blackkit off of Lionkit and Willowkit kept Stripekit busy. Lakekit ran at Rustkit. Rustkit met Lakekit half way and slammed her to the ground.

"Get off of my sister!" Lionkit grabbed Rustkit's scruff and ripped her off of Lakekit. Rustkit hissed and tried to swipe him. Lionkit dropped her and Lakekit pinned her.

"What in the name of Starclan are you kits doing?" Gorsestar ran to them. Lionkit slowly nudged Honeykit to her paws. He smiled at her and winked. Lionkit went up to Gorsestar and sat down.

"Honeykit's kin were hurting her, so me Lakekit, Palekit, and Willowkit were helping her. I hope you may forgive us." He murmured softly hanging his head. Gorsestar sighed and nodded.

"Blackkit, Rustkit, Stripekit! My den now!" Blackkit hissed under his breath and went into the den, the others followed. Gorsestar purred at Lionkit and padded up to Honeykit. "I am sorry what happened. I will make sure they will be punished." Honeykit nodded slowly and took a step back. Gorsestar smiled and headed into her den.

Lionkit motioned for his siblings to leave, they nodded and started giggling. Lionkit purred and walked toward Honeykit. Honeykit took a step back and Lionkit stopped. "You don't need to be scared, you know. I'm not going to hurt you.." Honeykit nodded but didn't speak. "Can you talk?" He asked; Honeykit nodded again. He sighed and took a step forward. Honeykit shivered and took another step back. Her foot slipped and she fell into a rabbit hole. "Honeykit!"

Lionkit ran up to the hole and smiled when he saw her head pop up. "I'm ok." Honeykit unsheathed her claws and dug them into a tree root. She tried to hall herself up, but one of her paw claws sheathed and she fell back down. Lionkit chuckled and grabbed her scruff. Honeykit eyes went dull when he pulled her up with no problem. Lionkit purred and Honeykit started padding away. "I-I need to go. Thanks for the help earlier." She murmured as she started walking away. Lionkit shuffled his paws.

"Umm... Maybe you want to eat a mouse together sometime?" He asked. Honeykit stopped and turned around she smiled and nodded. Lionkit smiled and swayed around for a little. He looked into a puddle and pushed back a strand of hair on his head. He smiled at his reflection and purred.

**~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~**

Honeykit poked her head out of the nursery and saw Lionkit; she felt a purr come and she held it back. Honeykit padded up to him slowly and sat down. Lionkit purred once he saw her; a pulp mouse hung from his jaws. Lionkit set the mouse down and they started eating.

Gorsestar yowled for cats to gather and Lionkit nudged Honeykit to follow.

"Everyone! Please listen! Streamclan are attacking! Echobreeze spotted a group of them crossing the border! Tigerfur, Lightningstep, and Lilycloud; go guard outside, keep them busy. Birdwing, and Reedstream; guard the nursery. Genitalheart, Snowseeker, and Willowlight get in battle line and prepare to fight." Gorsestar ordered. All the cats went in position. Lionkit backened Honeykit into the nursery and crouched next to her.

Honeykit heard yowls, hisses, and snarls. Lionkits fur pricked and Honeykit laid her head to the ground, hoping not to be seen. Suddenly, the gorse they were hiding it ripped apart making them exposed. A black tom slammed into Lionkit and he hit the ground. Honeykit ran to him and nudged him to his paws.

"We need to get out of here!" He told her. Honeykit nodded and headed to the gorse tunnel. A cream colored she-cat threw Honeykit back two feet and she hit the cold ground. "Honeykit!" Lionkit cried. Honeykit saw little black dots before passing out.

* * *

Honeykit slowly opened her eyes. Bodies; dead bodies was all she could see. Honeykit scrambled to her paws and she ran to Rustkit. Her pelt was stained with blood. Honeykit started weeping; she searched around more and saw her father; dead. Her heart thumped as she ran to him. Shardfang's eyes were closed, his sides were calm; he wasn't breathing. Honeykit started crying even more when she saw her mother next to him. Rosethorns neck was slit.

"Why!" Honeykit cried. She ran to one small golden body. Lionkit. She nuzzled him a little before crying into his pelt. She found more bodies; Gorsestar, Baderstripe, Willowkit, Lakekit, Blackkit, Rustkit, Stripekit, and more. Honeykit sat in the nursery. She laid down taking in that everyone was dead. She turned over and saw Brokenhearts body. Honeykit yelped and ran out of the nursery. Salty tears flowed down her cheeks like a waterfall. She went into the center of the camp and sat down next to the fresh-kill pile.

She didn't stop crying, her eyes were hurting and puffy. She felt a pelt brush up against her and she wiped around. She saw a black tom. He had a crooked jaw with long black claws. Honeykit took a step back. "W-who are you?" She stuttered.

He smiled widely and Honeykit saw red-blood stained teeth. He wrapped his tail around his paws and knelt down to her. "Well, little one. I am Jawstar."

* * *

Honeykit woke up with her heart pounding. Rosethorn looked down at her and smiled. "What is the matter love?" She asked while she started grooming Honeykit. Honeykit nuzzled her mother and ran out of the den. She saw Lionkit and ran to him. She nuzzled him and licked his cheek. Lionkits eyes lit up and he looked at her. She smiled and ran into the warriors den. Shardfang was already up and grooming his paw. She ran to him and hit him to the ground. He laughed and pushed her off.

"Well someone is happy tonight." He chuckled.

"I had a terrible dream daddy," she whimpered. Shardfangs ears perked.

"What dream?" He asked laying down next to her.

"I had a dream that a war happened between us and Streamclan; everyone was dead that the end. Including you, mom, and my kin." She sighed. Shardfang gave her a look.

"There wasn't a single cat alive." He asked her.

Honeykit smiled as she remembered the cat. "Why yes his name was Jawstar."


	4. Ivykit

**Chapter 3  
**

**Ivykit**

Ivykit sighed when she headed into the elders den. She was punished by Honeykit, her punishment was cleaning the elders den. She threw out the moss and headed toward the Oak to rake her tiny claws on the fresh, soft moss. Ivykit padded back into the den and set it down.

"About time," Raventail rasped. He started laying down when Ivykit stopped him.

"I'm not done yet you old fart!" She scowled. He let out a small hiss and sat back down. Ivykit grinned and headed toward the gorse tunnel. Genitally, she picked up three thorns and headed back to the den. She laid them down on the nest and stepped back. "Alright, done." She purred. Raventail laid down and yowled. His hair on his spine flew up as he jumped. Ivykit laughed and walked out of the den.

"Get back here you little rat!" Raventail yowled. Ivykit rolled her eyes and headed toward Stripekit. She sat down and glared around the clearing.

"There needs to be a new leader, a better leader. I think you would be a great one." She purred. He glared at her and shoved her aside.

"Shut up, you don't know anything. You can't hang out with us anymore," he turned his back on her and curled his tail around his paws. Ivykit let out a hiss and took a step back knowing she couldn't win.

Ivykit sighed, aggravated and headed toward Blackkit. He growled as she pasted by. Ivykit hung her head and kept walking. She stepped out of the camp and saw Honeykit with Lionkit. She padded up to them and kicked dirt into Honeykits eyes.

"Ouch!" Honeykit rubbed her eyes as Lionkit pinned his ears to the back of his head threateningly. Honeykit glared at her sister and unsheathed her claws.

"Opps... My bad sis." Ivykit mocked. Honeykit let out a small growl from her throat.

"I think that you have Reedstreams personality." Honeykit spat. That made Ivykit's ears perk. She rounded on Hneykit, whiskers almost touching. Ivykit shuffled backwards remembering that she loved Reedstream.

"No," Ivykit stood up straight.

"Then why are you so crabby?" Lionkit hissed. Ivykits eyes got round and she hung her head. Ivykit felt tears coming when she remembered to hold them back.

"I-I don't try to be mean." She murmured. Honeykit slowly sat closer to her sister and nudged her.

"It's alright. I forgive you." Honeykit smiled as Ivykit looked up and let out a small grin. Honeykit stood up and headed toward the camp, Lionkit following behind. Ivykit watched them go and frowned. She looked around and smiled.

Ivykit ran toward the Shadeclan border, not looking back. She felt the wind in her whiskers as she closed her eyes; she felt like she was flying. Ivykit laughed and suddenly, the ground was gone. A cold wet feeling overwhelmed her as she tried to swim to the surface. Water filled her lungs as she didn't give up hope.

She gasped for air when she hit the surface, Ivykit sank back down like a rock. Her eyes going blurry each time she blinked. Ivykit closed her eyes and went limp through the water. She felt a sharp pain shoot up her left leg, a rock. She winced under the water and she saw red drops flowing through the water. She tried to sigh but had no more air in her lungs.

Ivykit looked up at the sun go behind the clouds. It looked rather odd under the blurry water, she didn't mind it much. Ivykit thought of her mother, her father, her sisters and brothers. What would they do without her? Was she ever going to be leader?

The thoughts rolled threw Ivykits head as she closed her eyes for the final time.

* * *

Ivykit slowly opened her eyes. Sunlight shown threw the patches of a den. The smell of fish clung to her pelt as she slowly sat up and cracked her back. She poked her head out of the den and looked around. This defiantly wasn't Pineclan.

A cat saw Ivykit and ran towards her. Ivykit whimpered and shot into the den. She looked around for a hole in the den. Nothing. The cat neared her as she started clawing the sides of he den. Then cat grabbed her scruff and Ivykit yelped. The cat dragged her towards the middle of the den and set her den.

The cat sat down and curled her tail around her paws. "Hush up little one, what clan are you in?" The cat asked. Ivykit remembered that the water would've washed off her Pineclan scent. She grinned evilly and thought about how Stripeit would be the leader of Pineclan. But what if she was the leader of Shadeclan?

Ivykit coughed and shed a fake tear hoping it would work. "My mama died in a badger attack, I tried running away from it but fell into the water." She cried. he cat made a sad face and curled her tail around Ivykit.

"Don't cry little one. You are in Shadeclan, you will be safe here." The cat promised. "I am Swirlfur." Swirlfur murmured softly to Ivykit. Ivykit new she couldn't keep her name, then Pineclan would take her back.

"I'm.. I'm... I'm.." Swirlfur hushed her and smiled.

"We could name you, if you would like." She smiled. Ivykit nodded rapidly and stood up, shaking her legs to pretend. Swirlfur nudged her to her feet and grabbed Ivykit's scruff. Swirlfur took her to the clearing and gathered all the cats.

A large black tom came out of the shades. He sat on the Great Rock and gazed down at Ivykit. "I Jawstar, leader of Shadeclan give this kit her knew name. Kit, from this moment on you will be none as Tawnykit." Jawstar announced and the clan shouted Tawnykit's knew name.


	5. Stripekit

**Chapter 4**

**Stripekit**

Stripekit glared at all the warriors around the camp. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Once he was leader, all of his warriors would work everyday. The she-cats would all have to have kits, the more the kits the more the warriors. He purred at the thought of his clan.

"Hello brother." Blackkit sat down next to him before dipping his head. Stripekit nodded and stretched his legs and yawned. Blackkit sat back and looked at Stripekit. "I haven't seen Ivykit for awhile. Do you know where she went?"

"I banished her from hanging out with us." Stripekit growled. Blackkit took a step back, wide eyed.

"You can't just- she was a great warrior! How could you just-"

"No questions asked!" Stripekit yowled. Blackkit hissed and shot off.

"I'm telling mom!" Blackkit snarled. Stripekit ran after Blackkit and caught him in the nursery. Rosethorn looked at her boys and smiled.

"What are you boys doing?" She purred. Blackkit opened his mouth and Stripekit shot him a warning glare.

"Stripekit banished Ivykit! We don't know where she is! Moma I'm scared." Blackkit cried. Stripekit rolled his eyes and put a paw on his face. Rosethorn stood up and loomed over Stripekit.

"You did what?' She asked him. Stripekit shrived back at his mothers harsh voice. "Shardfang!" Rosethorn yowled. Shardfang ran to her and looked down at Stripekit.

"What is it love?" He asked her. Rosethorn told him about Ivykit and he shot out of the den. Stripekit followed his father and ran out of the camp.

Stripekit tripped over a twig but shot back up following Shardfang. "Dad!" He yowled out. Shardfang stopped and faced Stripekit. Stripekit skidded to a stop and faced his father.

"Go back to the camp!" Shardfang spat. Stripekit took a step back but stopped. "Now!" Shardfang ordered.

"No!" Stripekit yowled. "You can't make me!" Shardfang spat in disgust at his kit.

"I don't know how you happened. Me and your mother a nice, but you, you have become something that we are not. Stripekit, go home." Shardfang glared. Stripekit sniffled and ran back to the camp.

* * *

Stripekit paced around the camp and saw Rustkit padding toward him. He stopped pacing and she sat down.

"Stripekit." She growled. He glared at her.

"Dip you head before you speak to me!" He hissed at her. Rustkit shook her head and held his glare. "Are you mad? Do you want to become fresh-kill?" He threatened.

"You don't scare me anymore." Rustkit murmured. Stripekit looked be withered. "I know you banished Ivykit," she continued. "I will not speak with you until we are warriors. And dad was right, you are a mistake." She hissed as she padded away.

"D-dad never said that!" Stripekit yowled at her. Rustkit flicked her tail showing her heard. Stripekit hung his head and flattened his ears. He would destroy the clans when he was leader.


End file.
